


The Shop

by Morriggann



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bucky is a piercing artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann
Summary: You go to a shop to get something pierced and the artist is...hot!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Shop

You were nervous as you stepped inside the shop. It was your first time. The smell was odd; overly medical with ink and buzzing sound. 

Clutching your purse, you went to the girl at the desk, unsure if you should smile or remain impassive. “Hi. I have an appointment with Bucky in ten minutes.”

She looked at the book and nodded. “You’re the last one booked for today. Thanks for being here on time. I see you booked two?”

You nodded. “Yeah, double piercing. Going all in for my first.”

The girl hissed. “Hope you’re tolerant of pain.”

Without going into details, you told her you’d had invasive surgery years ago to repair a double fracture, so you knew pain. She asked you to wait on the velvet couch while she told Bucky you were there.

He came to get you not long after, tying his long hair back. You’d never met him before and suddenly regretted your choice of piercing. He gave you a small smile and waved you over. “Come on. We have a private room for this.”

You followed him quickly, your breath short. He was...hot; sexy in his tight jeans, his left arm tattooed all the way down. He led you to a back room and closed the door, then put gloves on. 

“When you’re ready, remove your shirt and bra. I need to see my canvas.”

“Uhm, okay.” Only then you asked whatever god was up there why the piercer had to be so cute. Your nipples were already hard when you removed your shirt. It took you much struggling to remove your bra, your fingers like twine.

Need help there?” 

You squeaked and nodded. Bucky came up behind you after removing his gloves and unhooked your bra as he’d done that all his life. He gave you the garment on the tip of his finger, then put his gloves back on.

You sat on the chair and he reclined it a little, then came up to face you.

“First time?” he asked.

“Mmmhmm.” You had a hard time looking him in the eye. 

“Usually, people go for tongue or brow. You’re an adventurer.” He gave you a bright smile and glanced down. “I’m going to touch you now. If I make you uncomfortable, tell me and we’ll stop.”

And fuck did he touch you. He took your nipple between his fingers to tug a little, then rolled them to harden them even more. He then traced two lines on each side. “Just to center the piercings,” he explained. He then clamped your nipple to ready it.

You bit your lip in anticipation. Bucky turned around, then came back to your level with a needle. “Take a few deep breaths for me.” When you obeyed, he held your nipple gently and added, “Another one and let it all out.” 

When you did, he pierced through the bud, making you cry out softly. He winked. “The first one is done.” He left the needle there, then repeated the motions for the other. 

The pain was not as bad as you expected. And if you were honest, it turned you on a bit. Or was it him? 

Once the piercings were done, he installed the barbels and the beads to hold them in place. “Now, your bra might hurt you a bit, that’s normal. So, I would suggest going without for now if you feel comfortable.” He also explained the aftercare for it so you would know what to do. 

You sat up, unsure if you should cover yourself, and Bucky gave you your t-shirt. “Nothing left to do or say but…” He leaned in a whispered, “I can smell your wet pussy from here. Meet me after work so we can play?”

You shuddered in arousal and moved back just enough to nod after putting on your shirt. The pain made you hiss softly.

“Don’t worry… I’ll play elsewhere.” He winked and opened the door, letting you escape. For now.


End file.
